Be Bit & St Ches
by LipstickOnMyLollipop
Summary: There seems to be a little confusion because of a simple heart. Who knew it would be so hard to catch on? / Oneshot.


**Be Bit & St. Ches**

* * *

Jade sat at the lunch table separate from the usual group. The hot LA weather made her ruffle her brow in annoyance. God, sweat was gross. A shadow blocked her from the sun for nearly three seconds before the brief feeling of relief had vanished.

Beck Oliver had taken a seat next across from Jade with his slice of pizza and grape soda. Blue eyes moved to watch him with a small smile curving her lips.

"Beck." She greeted with a teasing quirk of her studded brow. His shadowed brown eyes stared back at her and a cool smile tugged at the corner of his soft lips.

"Hey babe." He chuckled and reached across the table to wrap his larger hand around hers. Jade quickly tried to pull away, complaining that it was too hot to be touching like they were, but Beck would have none of that. The sun suddenly caught the silver around Jade's neck and caused Beck to flinch back from its brightness.

"Shit!" He cursed in a hiss as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the bright red color that spotted his vision.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jade questioned with a frown as he released her hand to tend to his eye.

"Your necklace just attacked my eyes." The olive-skinned boy chuckled good-naturedly.

The pale girl glanced down at the necklace in question and smiled a bit at the memory that came with the half heart.

Beck chose that moment to stand and move to sit beside her to avoid the light that his girlfriend's necklace constantly reflected.

He glanced down at the object that had attempted to blind him and gently took it in between his fingers.

"Be Bit?" He questioned with a slight furrowing of his eyebrows while he attempted to figure out what that meant.  
Jade's eyes rolled at his simplistic guess for the entire necklace. Since it was clearly a half, she'd thought that he'd have the sense to realize that Be and Bit were halves of two words. She shook her head.

"Why must you remind me how incompetent you are?" The blue eyes girl questioned as she turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Beck reacted defensively.  
Jade placed a kiss on his cheek before she stood to leave.

"So, you like to be bitten? I thought you just liked to do the biting..."

Beck asked before she could walk away. Jade looked at him as if he were truly an idiot and then made her way past the regular table where Tori was frantically trying to tell Cat that  
she was in fact, NOT born in a place named St. Ches .

"But Tori! Why else would you have St. Ches on your necklace?  
And it's half a heart so you must've had a summer romance and everything!" Cat energetically explained to Tori why her logic made complete sense.

"Cat, where did you even get a summer romance from? What would that have to do with me being born there?" Tori asked in complete exasperation, but then she realized her mistake.

"So you _were_ born in St. Ches! I knew it!" Cat yelled in triumph.  
Tori groaned and placed her head in her arms while slumping down to the table. Jade had paused behind them during the duo's conversation and took a seat beside Andre and Robbie who looked on in utter confusion.

"Hey, Jade has a half necklace too! Who does yours connect to?" The redhead asked with a face splitting grin that seemed to only work on her. Jade's palm connected sharply with her forehead in a moment of frustration.

Robbie then spoke up after his silence, "Um, if I'm not mistaken, Tori and Jade's necklaces seem to go together." He pointed out hesitantly, not sure if that observation would put him on Jade's list of revenge later on.

Andre motioned for Tori to scoot closer so that she and Jade could connect their separate necklaces. When the two pieces were finally conjoined by the magnet within each half heart, their relationship was plainly spelled out for their friends to see.

'Best Bitches.'

* * *

**A/N: **_Very_ short little one shot. Inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr of a friendship necklace that had Best Bitches on the half hearts. This could be Jori if you look close enough, but anyway, thanks for reading. :)

Review?


End file.
